four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Circle of the Arcane
The Circle of the Arcane is a political faction which presides over the Eastern Province of Ásaterra. Their role in the government is largely comprised of scholastic work and research in many different fields. They are comprised of those who value learning above all else. A mixed bunch of alchemists, healers, academics, sorcerers and many more, they have grouped together in order to protect those who wish to study many different arts, although their main focus is on magic. Due to the persecution that many magic users and learned people have faced over the last century, they are very wary of many members of the other factions. Although they may seem the most peaceful of the four factoions, they haven’t forgotten the wrongs which were done to them, nor the texts which were burnt or lost, and as such when roused to fight they do so with a vengeful spirit that is terrible to behold. The Circle of the Arcane will do everything possible to regain any of the lost texts, for within such hallowed tomes they may yet find the secrets required to re-learn many of their long forgotten powers. Powers which are now needed more than ever for the prosperity of the land. Origins and Formation The Circle of the Arcane was formed by mages fleeing the persecution of the Royal Council in the event leading up to the civil war. They officially formed as an organisation in 1207 BA, and joined forces with the Warriors of the Black Sun in 1209 BA, to form one of the warring sides of the 1210 BA Civil War. When the war ended, the Circle, like their allies, stated their intention to remain as a political faction, resulting in them forming one quarter of the ruling government of Ásaterra. Role Within Ásaterra The Circle is tasked with the acquisition and preservation of knowledge, whether mundane or magical. They are scholars, healers, alchemists and sorcerers', whose wisdom and skills are used all around the country. They oversee the public services of the land, such as schools and hospitals, and have many prestigious universities. Circle members are often insatiably curious, perhaps even ruthlessly so, and often lead expeditions into new and exciting places or old, abandoned ones. They are also responsible for the control of magic, and have a specific group which specialising in tracking down dangerous rouge mages. Formation and Structure Councillor (Kussul): Head of the Circle's forces. The highest military rank. Selwysi: A general. Appointed by the Councillor to lead the Circle forces in the field. Sansoleth: - ' '''Pennhem: - ' 'Uhel: -' '''Brenkya: The commander of a Unit. Eyla: Second to the Brekya, assists them in commanding the Unit. Tryja: The third in command in a unit, assistant to the Brenkya and Eyla if needed. Groups within the Circle of the Arcane Law Enforcement The Heluder Founded by Benedict Ambrose in 1245BA, the intent of the Heluder is to locate, track and assess those with magical capability. Therefore ensuring that those who are in need of support and tutoring can be approached and brought to a place where they can be taught to harness their abilities without causing risk to themselves or others. However, there are always those who either choose to cause harm to others, or are so overcome with their abilities that they are deemed to be too much of a threat, both to their own safety and for anyone else unfortunate enough to come close to them. The Heluder are tasked with eliminating these threats, through imprisonment or execution, for a rogue mage can be dangerous indeed- intentional or otherwise. As such the Heluder obtained the name 'Witch-hunters' for their tireless persuit of these individuals. It is with a heavy heart that the Circle condemns these people, however it is a necessary evil, for if it is seen that those with magic cannot control it for the good of society, then all mages would suffer the wrath of those too narrow minded to permit them to survive, as has been seen previously in history. As such, the Heluder are both respected and feared throughout Ásaterra. Whatever the situation, it is undeniable that their methods are effective, as the peace has been maintained between those who wish to learn magic, and those who do not trust it. The Hudreslu With the burning of the Grand Archives in 1195BA and the failed Sorcery Registration Implementation in 1196BA, it was clear that there are those in various positions of power within Ásaterra that will always seek to force their will upon those who seek to learn. It was all too clear that these dangerous individuals would take any opportunity to punish those who wished to learn the Arcane arts, under any pretence of their choosing. As such, Benedict Ambrose foresaw the need for the newly founded Circle of the Arcane to bring about a way of policing magic fairly, using the knowledge gained by those who studied the Arcane arts to ensure the safety of others who shared their values. Thus, in 1245BA the Hudreslu was founded as the Circle of the Arcane's law-enforcement, to bring caution and protection to any who wished to study the Arcane arts. Notable Figures of the Circle of the Arcane Main Page: The Expeditionary Force The Circle of the Arcane is made up of those who value the pursuit of knowledge. Many of it's members are students at the Circe's main base, where they study subjects such as history, botany and magic. A select few members of the circle have been chosen to join the council's Expeditionary force, where they make up a unit under the command of Ytharra.Category:Lore Category:Factions